Black and Yellow by the Riverside
by valkurion-universe
Summary: Femslash February Part 1! Bumbleby spend Valentine's Day the best way they know how, by starting the day with breakfast in bed and then some of the best sex ever with their famed black and yellow strap on. Followed up swiftly with a boat ride and a question Blake has wanted to ask Yang for some years in the making.


_AN: It's Femslash February, I did a small poll over at Tumblr to see what pairings people wanted to see, and of course Bumbleby won by a landslide, so here's some porn with not much plot. Please follow and favourite me for alerts when the rest of the month's lesbians are posted and please feel free to review or check out any of my other lesbian works which is almost all of them. Oh, and PM me if you would perhaps want to commission something like this, I am very very cheap! Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Black and Yellow by the Riverside**

The apartment was quite the mess, from a few days of neither of them not bothering to clean up the piles of worn shirts and mess of jeans and skirts. Although aside from that, it was undisturbed, except the melody of euphoric and well-serviced moans coming from Yang Xiao Long in the bedroom.

As usual, Valentine's Day began with breakfast in bed, made by Yang. It was followed quickly, and wetly, by Blake pumping their favorite strapon deep inside the blonde, making her sing with pleasure as she pounded her sweetly.

They even still wore their matching long sleeved shirts as they made love, white and yellow, with Blake's gathering quite the sweat patch around the collar. She was building one up as she thrust fast and hard into the pelvis of her warm and burning girlfriend, legs spread and her head rocked back. Yang was loving it, and had been for the whole slipping amount of time Blake had been pounding her. The space of time had disappeared, all either could keep track of was the date, and how many orgasms they had both received from their encounter thus far.

Yang could hardly keep her breath, holding her legs apart, her shirt pulled up and over her voluminous bust for Blake to hold, which she was, with a heated grin on her feline face as she panted. Breathing was never this hard during sex for either of them, and they had been far hotter than this too. For some reason unbeknownst to the faunus or her little sun dragon, they were much more intense and void of breath and composure. The heat was beginning to turn the sexy faunus red in her face, not just her cheeks but her forehead too and her dainty nose.

"Blake please don't stop," Yang begged her pressing girlfriend as she thrust the black silicone cock between her legs deeper and faster in a blissful and vigorous rhythm. It was fast, faster than Blake was used to going, and she had topped Yang far more than the latter had her, but she could hardly keep the pace. She had to, however, for she was edging herself, teetering as the cock pounded Yang, sliding into her perfectly, with a slightest stretch of her pretty folds. Blake felt so in tune with the dragon she was getting off as Yang was.

But the fading of breath was nearly getting to her, making Blake Belladonna ever so slightly lightheaded, and giving her an exquisite high as she made love to her partner.

Her freehand darted to Yang's mound, to the reeled back hood and exposed clit, where a fleeting thumb pressed down on the nervous nub. And Blake began to rub. It was slow at first, but as she thrust her hips and rocked her entire weight into Yang's pelvis, pushing the shaft along her core and into her, Blake rubbed harder and faster.

"You don't want me to stop?" Blake asked, with what little breath she could spare as she shuffled slightly in her sitting position to get more comfortable. Comfort was key if she were to continue the pace and vigor of lovemaking. Her own womanhood burned with desire and seeped a warm and fond wetness down her inner thigh until it soaked the sheets.

Still, it was miniscule to the amount that had been seeping from Yang's stuffed folds the entire time. The educated and aloof faunus theorised by now that they must have not only spoiled the neighbour's breakfast across the hall, but also woken up half the complex. And yet all that did was make her love it more and go ever faster. "Tell me you don't want me to stop Yang," Blake let slip again with a grin as she relented by a fraction.

Yang squirmed, unable to speak as she held her legs apart and up, keeping them spread for Blake. The overwhelming swell of fire and pleasure from her inner walls was making her mute and overcome by the moment and the texture of Blake's faux shaft and head inside her. It took her mere moments to regain her composure and grip on rational time and space, still Yang could sense it all in motion and fluid. The immense euphoria and endorphins pumping throughout her system was enough to sedate her she felt. It was amazing, unlike any other experience with Blake, her partner, her bondmate.

"Please Blake, I don't want you to stop," Yang panted, trying her hardest to keep the words coming, it was not easy with the pulsing of the shaft against her inner walls. It was lighting her up inside like a roman candle. "Blake, baby, I want you to make me come again, please," Yang whispered, intensely, deeply, full of bass and want, lusty with desire.

Of course, she wanted to come again, Blake was soaking her in overwhelming pleasure and it would be the only way to dispense and expunge it for the moment, to recollect herself. But Blake feared that the next would be the end of it, she could not see Yang lasting another round.

Plus, breakfast was still on the side table, untouched and getting cold.

Blake kept going, with a newly revitalized vigor, eager to make Yang's beautiful rose bristle with pleasure and then make her pop without an ounce of control. She lived it, pounding Yang like this, with such life and such lust, thrusting her hips and ass forward to plough her beautiful girlfriend with the silicone, ridged yellow and black cock. It was their favourite cock, hence why Blake had woken up first, made breakfast for her sleeping dragon, and then presented it to her in bed with the appendage sticking out under her dressing gown as a bit of fun. Yang's hands and lips were around it in seconds and then before either of them knew it, Yang was on her hands and knees on the mattress, and Blake was slipping the beautiful cock into her silk from behind.

And now, after about an hour of sex that had slipped into the ether never to be seen, only felt again, Yang was on her back and spreading her legs for the faunus, as she pounded her so well and thoroughly. And she was still rubbing Yang's engorged clit with a smile, stroking it tenderly as the cock came in and out of her entrance, with wetness spreading around her beautiful labia and dripping onto the sheets. They would mostly certainly need a clean after this. Blake would see to that.

"Fuck, Blakey, please don't stop on me here," Yang blurted out in a haze of panting breaths and shuddering body. Her entire frame moved, bounding along with her barely contained and exposed breasts, pushed under the hem of her shirt that she had pulled up to allow Blake access to them. The faunus moved her hands, from the dragon's leg and her clit to her breasts, to clamp her forefinger and thumb between both of the blonde's nipples, pinching them.

Yang cried out a little as the sharp feeling of pain then mellowed hum of increased pleasure hit her like a bullet to each of her rather large breasts. It caught her off guard, but still she loved it a little. "Fuck you kitty, ah!" She cried, rocking her head back with lilac eyes destabilizing and fluctuating into blood red, she was slipping as often happened when Blake got a tad adventurous, they both knew how it went.

Suddenly, Yang's hands left her legs and darted for Blake, around her hips as she sat on the bed, and to slip into her lacy panties, to grip at the firm and luscious flesh and adipose that was Blake's rear. Yang felt her way around both cheeks and held it steadfast in both hands, lilac eyes turning to red and then she thrust back, meeting Blake's multiple movements of the cock inch for inch, fucking her back. And it all slipped from there.

The blonde could hardly control herself as speed and force increased not gradually but all at once, even Blake's heat exploded as they tossed to and fro, moaning and crying out as succulent wetness seeped out onto the sheets. "Come on baby, come for me, please Yang," Blake enticed the burning dragon, puffing steam out of her mouth as she tosses herself forward and back as Blake did the same.

Heat rose and the temperatures around them flared up like the eruption of a volcano, all rising and penting up and up until eventually they both began to spill their fill for the final time. And then, all at once, as the screamed for reprieve, did Yang finally lose her inner hold and spill, coming all at once and hard fast around the nubbly and rigid member that was strapped to her gorgeous Blake.

Yang came, finally, and was a reeling and writhing mess of orgasm and aftershock in Blake's hold as the faunus leaned forward again and held the dragon as she cried and came.

"Oh Yang, beautiful babe, beautiful, I've got you," Blake cooed and lulled, running her hands through bright and warm yellow hair as Yang shivered and shuddered in her arms, her aftershocks running right through her core and then up her entire body, lighting her up like a tower of bright and righteous flame. She was so beautiful even now, in Blake's warm embrace, with the toy still inside her as the orgasm wrapped her up completely. And Yang loved it, loved being with Blake, no one else would ever come close to how the faunus made her feel. So loved, and so safe, and so ultimately well indeed.

It took minutes for Yang to finally come back down from the euphoric high that the sex and the orgasm had given her, but she was still feeling so very warm, and Blake did the honours of relieving her tenderly. She reached to pull the top down, to cover her girlfriend's breasts but refrained suddenly, and instead places her lips to the left side nipple she had been pinching. It was reddened so from the pinch, and thus Blake began to suckle gently, not too much as to hype the dragon again, but in small doses of pressure, sweetly too. So much, as to make Yang float down on a boat of milder arousal. And Yang liked it very much.

"Blaaaake," she whispered in a small cry, and the faunus stopped with an alert and aloof look in her yellow cat eyes. "Come on babe, you're gonna get me wet all over again like that," Yang told her with a smirk and a fluid tongue sticking out a little. She was right however, Blake was going to start things all over again that way. Hence she stopped and pulled the yellow matching shirt over Yang's large orbs, mewing slightly in disappointment as the breasts were covered.

"Don't worry babe, you'll see them again tonight," Yang winked with a smile.

The next hour or so was spent cuddling, occasionally ripping into some of the old bacon that Blake had made an hour prior, and then reheating the eggs. The toast was a lost cause, and as soon as they were both out of the bed and roaming the spacious apartment in naught but their matching shirts and nothing else, not even underwear, Yang made some more. Blake always loved her toast, somehow it was so simple, but the blonde just made it better than anyone else ever had for the faunus, even her own parents. And the dragon always laughed every time Blake took a bite and then moaned into the chew, as if the food sparked a small ripple of orgasmic feeling through her. It was hilarious and as usual, Blake cried out that Yang laughed at her, teased her.

They always kissed afterward, and the taste of reheated eggs from Yang's lips united with the buttered toast on Blake's. It made a lovely fusion of eggy bread and from then they dined on each other's plate of cool bacon and other breakfast foods.

"So, what's the plan babe? You were hellbent on organizing this 14th, so spill them beans," Yang asked of Blake, elbows on the small and round table and her grin rather toothy as she looked deeply into those feline eyes. She had no idea what Blake had in mind for them to do today, on this Valentine's day, but she wanted to so badly.

Last year was all on Yang, and they had taken a holiday to Patch, having the weekend of their lives in the small city in the middle of the island, even taking Taiyang out on the town to get his nest a little love up. It had worked at least, only with not the person they had anticipated. But now Yang wondered just how Blake would top it, or attempt to match it, even though that was not the point, she still hoped Blake would. But as always, the faunus was shrouded in shadows and made of smoke and mirrors. Figuring out what she was planning to unleash on this day of live was not an easy task.

"Well, I do have one idea, well two actually, but we'll have to go on the first one first babe," Blake divulged with her beautiful smirk as she got up to wash their dishes. It was as if it were Yang's birthday how Blake was doting on her. Biannually that was how they operated on Valentine's Day. One made all the plans and doted on the other. And it was beautiful.

Only this year was going to top the last because Blake had such a curveball up her sleeve that Yang would never see it coming.

The first part of the plan, was a boat ride, on a fairly expensive luxury boat, small and confined but perfect for just sitting in and cuddling as they both watched the sun dip under the horizon of Vale. Blake had paid it all and even for the two bottles of champagne as they sat and let the nightlight of the city, of the uptown dazzle them both. It was gorgeous, and Yang sat firmly with Blake in her arms, watching the yellow and the orange and even the red neon of all the buildings and attractions pass as they lazily drifted downstream.

The night was closing in, and while the sky above, filled and blanketed with the cloud layer of industry which had captured Vale in the recent years was void of stars, it was still beautiful. The air was crisp and fluttering. Even fireflies came down from their perches all over the city, and danced around the river road up ahead of the girls in their little love boat, lighting the way. Blake looked up at Yang, wondering if now was the time. She wanted this to already never end as the blonde held her close. Fingers around her shoulder and the faunus's head resting on one of the blonde's bountiful breasts, soft and tender without even bothering her. It was blissful and as yellow eyes looked into lilac orbs, neither one of them wanted this to dissipate.

That was when Blake knew she had to spring her most masterful of all surprises and catch Yang completely off guard. All she wondered was if she had the stomach and the bravery to actually go through with it.

Feeling the catalyst in her fist in the pocket of her glimmering black leather jacket was hardly doing her racing heart rate any good.

"Yang," Blake attempted to begin, feeling a wall in her mental process and a welling in her eyes, not to mention a lump of dread in her through. What if Yang would say no? What if this was a very terrible idea and Blake was walking right into another terrible life choice? So much had already happened, what if they were just not meant to be? Blake could not handle them being separated again, and she dreaded any thought of heartbreak from Yang. Not again. "Actually, nevermind," she quickly backpedalled.

She got up and walked to the bow of the small craft, looking out along the river and letting the small breeze brush her long curls of ebony hair to the side as it came in on the cool February night. Yang was instantly concerned and got up to join her, wrapping her black and yellow scarf around both of their necks. They always loved that.

But she could see some small building tears in Blake's eyes, the feeling of dread and awful anticipation in her face.

"What is it babe? Come on it can't be that bad, look at this beautiful date you've got us on, and I don't even like boats that much," Yang cooed as she then wrapped her hands around Blake's waist, trying desperately to pass an aura and semblance of comfort into the skittish kitty. She wanted them to have another beautiful Valentine's Day, and they were on track, but she did not know what had Blake welling before her. "What's up Blakey?"

The faunus swallowed the lump in her dry throat and attempted again to mount the courage to do it, but her fist would not remove the box from her pocket. "Yang I… I don't ever want to be away from you, you know that right? That I don't ever want to go through the heartbreak again. I never want us to be on opposite ends of Remnant. I never want to be with a jackass of a monkey faunus thinking he has a chance with me-"

"Because you're the gayest thing since a thumb ring?" Yang teased in interruption with a smirk.

"Yes! Because I'm the gayest thing since a thumb ring!" Blake cried out, tugging on her hand and finally pulling the tiny box from her pocket and now realising she was bound to do it. Yang's jab and joke made her laugh a little and the dread was dying away and being replaced with a small dose of courage and bravery. Some things that Blake never thought she ever had.

She sighed and cuddled Yang back, wondering when she would bite the bullet now. "What I mean is Yang, I can't bare the thought of not being with you. So I want to be with you, forever, or as long as you want to be with me, Yang."

"What are you talking about babe? What are you saying?"

Blake stepped back a fraction of an inch and put the box between them, where Yang could see through the hole in the scarf. "What I'm tryna say is… Yang please, will you…" She trailed off, unable to do it. But Yang was right there with her, placing her hands over Blake's and the box before the faunus would open it. And then, Yang leaned back in, pressing her lips into Blake's and kissing her almost forcefully, so deeply and passionately that it took the faunus a few seconds to realise that she was being kissed at all.

And when they broke, Blake finished with a sighing tone and eyes that were melting before Yang's. "Yang, marry me?" She finally asked, flipping open the box in their hands and sliding the ring over her dragon's ring finger.

Yang smirked, kissing Blake again on the lips, a little peck as she kept the ring on her finger. "I thought you would never ask me, babe," she responded, pushing back into another deep kiss.

"You're definitely seeing these tonight," Yang giggled, grabbing her newly proclaimed fiance's hand and bringing it to cover her left breast.


End file.
